From the Past to the Future
by Ybarra87
Summary: Because of a trip to Japan with the Dursleys, Harry finds himself in the past. As time go by he ends up back in the present however he is not the same boy that he was before he went into the past. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Shadow Heart series.


**This is an idea I had for a while and had to try. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vernon Dursley was upset and he knew whose fault is was. His freak of a nephew Harry. Yes it was Harry's fault and not his. It was all very simple. His bosses at Grunnings had wanted to build a new factory near a small village in Japan and have tried to get the village to let them build the factory on their land but the village always refused them. It then occurred to them that if they sent a family man along with his family that they might just allow them since family was always important to the Japanese. They chose Vernon to go because he always represented himself as a family man with a normal loving family. They promised Vernon a promotion if he had managed to succeed so Vernon was going to do everything he could to get them to build near their village. Unfortunately a problem soon presented itself. They had no place to leave Harry at since the neighbor they usually leave him with is out of town. Vernon knew he had no choice but to bring the freak with him to Japan. However Vernon just realized that they might agree if they knew that they took in Harry. He would just tell them that they took Harry in when his parents died in a car crash like they told him and that even though he was deeply troubled they tried their best to be a family to him. It was a perfect plan yet the village elder of Inugami Village saw through Vernon's lie and told him no. He told Vernon he could clearly see that Harry was being abused by him and was clearly afraid of him to act out so he couldn't be a trouble maker like Vernon said. The elder then told Vernon to leave and promised to inform his bosses of this and that they will never let them build their factory near their village.

Vernon just looked at Harry who was sitting in the car scared of what his uncle might do to him. Vernon knew he had to get rid of Harry and planned to do it immediately. He told himself that he should of never let those freaks talk him and his family into taking the little freak but found it very hard to say no when they offered to pay him a lot of money to take him. He was beginning to realize no amount of money was worth keeping the little freak. Suddenly a plan began to form in his mind on how to get rid of him. There was a tourist attraction near the village of some stone platforms and he had planned to kill Harry and leave his body there. After dropping his wife and son off at their hotel he then drove off with Harry while telling his wife he was planning of dealing with their freak problem once and for all.

When Vernon arrived at the Asuka Stone Platform he immediately pulled Harry out of the car and tossed him to the ground. He just stared at the boy with malicious intent. "Boy, you cost me my promotion." He snarled out.

Harry just looked at his uncle in fear. "I didn't mean to Uncle Vernon." He whimpered out.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Vernon roared out. "YOU ALWAYS SABOTAGE US WHEN GOOD THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN AND I INTEND TO END IT!"

As soon as Vernon said that Harry knew that his uncle was going to kill him. He knew it was pointless to run but he did so anyway. He began running as far as his seven year old body could but due to him being so malnourished and weak Vernon caught up to him in no time and slammed his head against a stone platform. As blood started to come out from Harry's head Vernon then shoved him into the ground and began choking him. Harry could feel himself begin to pass out as he looked at his uncle's angry eyes. 'Why does this always happen to me?' He thought to himself. 'All I want is to be loved. Why can't I have that?' As Harry was thinking that the blood of his that was on the platform began to glow and just when Vernon was almost done strangling Harry, he just disappeared leaving Vernon confused and shocked by what just happened.

ASUKA STONE PLATFORM

YEAR 1917

Yuri Hyuga and his friends had just stopped his old friend Masaji Kato from undoing the past 100 years so he could remake the world in his image. After Kato had told everyone what they had to do to get out of there by visualizing the time and place that made them the most happy. Yuri had said good bye to his friends the puppeteer Gepetto, Blanca the white wolf, Joachim Valentine a member of the Valentine family who was also a vampire and happened to be a wrestler, Lucia a master fortune teller, Anastasia Romanov who happened to be a Russian princess, and his cousin Kurando Inugami. He then said good bye to Karin Koenig a German officer who joined Yuri on this journey. After she had left Yuri just took one last look at the place he was in but unfortunately he forgot about the last member of his party as he called out to him.

"Well, I guess this is our final good bye, Old Man." He said.

Yuri looked at the young nineteen year old man behind him. He had messy black hair and green eyes and was wearing brown pants with a white shirt. He happened to be Harry Bacon the adopted son of Roger Bacon a seven hundred year old magician. "How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Yuri yelled. "I'm only older than you by a few years."

"Not by my view." Harry replied.

Yuri just groaned. "You know you keep saying that and I don't have a clue by what you mean but now I think I do." He said.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters you've been acting strange when we showed up in Japan." Yuri answered. "Then you kept acting stranger when we went to Inugami village acting like you've been there before even though it was the first time the villagers saw you but when we arrived here I saw that you really didn't want to be here. So I began thinking and came to the conclusion that you're from the future. Am I right?"

Harry just gave a small smile. "You're right." Harry replied. "I am from the future but you should know I hated every minute being there. My parents had died in a car crash leaving me with my aunt and uncle. Where my uncle and his son would beat me for being a freak while my aunt just watched like she was afraid of me or something. Then one day my uncle is offered a promotion if he could make a deal with the elder of Inugami Village to let his company build a factory near their village only for them to turn him down since they could see the abuse he was inflicting on me. So my uncle blames me for him losing his promotion and tried to kill me near the platform only for me to disappear and end up in 1905 where Roger found me."

Yuri was shocked hearing this and said. "So I take it they knew about you being a-" However before he could finish he was cut off by Harry.

"I don't know and I don't care." He said. "Those days are behind me. Anyway I know what you are about to do so I thought I being the last one to leave so I could say the last good bye to you."

Yuri just looked down. "Yeah, I can feel the Mistletoe trying to finish it's curse but I don't intend to let it take my soul or memories." He said.

Harry just gave a sad smile. "To be honest I would do the exact same thing if I was in your shoes. I cherish the memories I have with Roger and the adventure I went on with you the first time and this one. You know you're not the only one who misses Alice. I sort of saw her as a big sister." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Yuri replied.

"Anyway I better go now." Harry said as he began to float up and saw Yuri wave to him one last time before a stone pillar rose up and impaled him killing him before the curse of the Holy Mistletoe could finish it's work. Harry just gave a sad look as he disappeared expecting to return to Roger however Fate had a different plan for Harry.

PRESENT TIME

THE DURSLEY HOUSE

JULY 31ST

Petunia Dursley was currently in her home cleaning as her husband was at work and her son was out with his friends. She decided to take a small break taking a small glance at the calendar. As she saw what day it was she couldn't help but frown. "He would of been eleven today." She said to herself. She couldn't help but remember that day when her husband had returned to the hotel telling her that the freak was gone for good and wouldn't be troubling them anymore. She couldn't believe that her husband had finally killed her nephew. She knew he wasn't to blame for Vernon not getting the promotion for their abuse towards Harry and that the village elder saw through their lies. Too be honest she never exactly hated Harry but she just knew he wasn't exactly a normal child even if Dumbledore had told her he was a squib. She knew that Harry wasn't a squib right away by just one look. She was just thankful she never told Vernon what Harry was because she knew he would of killed both Harry and her as well as start abusing Dudley if he started to show signs of not being normal. She then took a small look outside and noticed an owl nearby. She knew this wasn't a coincidence and then noticed a letter come through the mail slot. She took a look at it to see it was addressed to Harry and that it said he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. She had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling she was about to get her answers when the cupboard under the stairs started to shake and shouting could be heard. She hesitantly went towards it only for the door to bust open and a young boy to walk out wearing clothes a little too big for him. She just put her hand to her mouth as she silently gasped in shock at the sight of her nephew who she hadn't seen in four years. She had no idea where he had been but she was grateful he was alive.

Harry had just appeared in a dark area and realized he was stuck there. Heading towards what felt like a door he began pounding it. "Roger you better let me out now!" He shouted. Realizing that Roger wasn't around Harry knew the best thing to do is to bust open the door dealing with Roger's complaining later. Using his shoulder he then slammed into the door causing it to open. As he walked out he then began to notice where he was. "Crap!" He said shouted as he then saw his aunt looking at him with her hand over her mouth. "Hello Aunt Petunia." He said in annoyance. "I would say it'd nice seeing you again but we both know that would be a lie. I also know why I was considered a freak now."

Petunia just looked shock hearing that. "You mean you know that-"

Before she could finish Harry had finished for her. "That I'm a harmonixer and a wizard as well?" He asked. Petunia was instantly shocked hearing the last part. He was suppose to be a squib that was why he was given to them so why would they give him up when he was clearly one of them. "Yeah as you can see I not the same little boy you last saw." He said as he then noticed something. "Wait a minute. How come you're bigger than me? I should be bigger than you." He said as he then went to a mirror and saw that he was a young boy again. "What the hell?! How come I'm a kid again?!" He shouted as he then looked at his aunt. "How old am I suppose to be?" He asked.

His aunt having no idea what he was upset about decided to answer him. "Today is your eleventh birthday." She said.

Harry just looked at her in disbelieve. "Great I go from nineteen to eleven." He said as he looked at his clothes and saw that they were to big. He then held out his right hand as a stick made out of energy form and grabbed it as he then waved it over his clothes causing them to change to the right size. After that he tossed it aside as it then dissolved into nothing. He then looked at his aunt again. "I'm curious Aunt Petunia. Who in our family was a harmonixer because I know it's genetic? Although I know it skipped a few generations and I ended up with it."

Petunia just sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. "It came from my great grandfather, Yuri Hyuga." She replied.

Harry just gave her a shocked look. "There's no way that is possible!" He shouted. "I saw a stone pillar impale him! So how could he be-" Before Harry could finish his sentence it then hit him as he then started laughing. He just looked at his aunt. "Was his wife Alice Elliot?" He asked.

Petunia looked at her nephew shocked that he knew her great grandmother's name. "Yes she was." Petunia replied as she then asked. "How do you know that? Better yet where have you been?"

"I think the question you should be asking is when was I." Harry replied as his aunt gave him a confused look. "Back in Japan Uncle Vernon tried killing me at the Asuka Stone Platform however that idiot didn't know that the area was used to open a time warp gate in the past and it wasn't properly sealed afterwards seeing how I ended up in the year 1905." Petunia just gasped hearing that. "I was found by an old magician by the name of Roger Bacon. He took me in and helped me as well as revealing to me that I was a harmonixer and wizard. He helped me understand what I was and eventually adopted me while teaching me everything he knew but soon trouble came."

"What do you mean?" His aunt asked.

Harry just sighed as he went on to explain how a man named Albert Simon was trying to destroy the world and how he was once a pupil of Roger. He told her how Yuri and his friends had found them and that they were trying to stop Albert causing Harry to join them on their mission. Harry explained to her that Albert was trying to capture Alice since she was the Key to Light, a person who was born every 100 years or so who is the physical embodiment of light magic and possessed tremendous magical power. Albert had captured Koudelka Iasant, who was the Key to Darkness, but she made it impossible for him to use her so he decided to focus on Alice. However Koudelka knew this and decided to prevent him by calling to Yuri. She had led him to Alice which led to the start of their adventure in China. Eventually their journey took them to the man who was responsible for the death of Yuri's mother Anne,telling her how he sent zombies disguised as their neighbors to kill them only for Anne to try to shield Yuri and dying in front of him awakening his Harmonixer powers, as well as his father Jinpachiro, who sacrificed himself to stop Dehuai and his plan to summon an ancient god from the soul of the Earth. Harry had told her that Dehuai also wanted Alice so he could use her powers to finish what he tried to start. In the end they had managed to defeat him but could not stop him from summoning the Seraphic Radiance. Yuri had tried to fuse himself with it but ended up being consumed by it. About six months later Alice had found Yuri after he had lost his soul to the Seraphic Radiance. Alice had went into Yuri's mind in order to save him offering up her soul in order to save him taking the curse he had in the process. After saving him they eventually came across Roger and Harry. Roger had told them that Albert was planning to summon a god from space to cleanse the world destroying it in the process. As Yuri and his friends went to confront Albert, Harry had decided to join them in stopping Albert. In the end Albert was defeated but the god he had summoned was on it's way. However Yuri was able to slay it earning the title of Godslayer. In the end everyone went their separate ways with Harry going back to Roger and Yuri on a train to Zurich with Alice only for her to die since the curse that Yuri had to claim her. She had died while resting right next to him.

"Wait a minute." Petunia said. "You're telling me that my great grandmother had die because of a curse but that can't be true since we're here."

Harry just sighed. "I wasn't finished." He said. "What most people don't know was that there was a way to stop the curse but none of us knew about it. If we had then we would of saved her. Yuri must of found a way to save her."

"Well how is it possible for her to die from a curse and be save from it at the same time?" Petunia asked.

"I'm getting to that." Harry said as he began to explaining the second part of Yuri's journey. How after Alice had died World War One had started shortly after. He went to village of Domremy with Alice's uncle Gepetto and began protecting it using his Fusion form of Amon, which he got from battling Albert, protecting the village from invading forces earning the title the Demon of Domremy. Eventually a German squad led by Lieutenant Karin Koenig tried to capture the village only to encounter Yuri using his Amon form causing a fire fight to break out leaving her the only survivor of her squad. Karen then met with Cardinal Nicolas Conrad, an emissary from the Vatican, who was tasked with exorcising the Demon of Domremy. Before they went to confront him they retrieved the Holy Mistletoe, a holy artifact with the purpose combating evil. When they had got back to Domremy, Nicolas had managed to stab Yuri with the Mistletoe sealing off his Fusion powers and revealed himself to be Nicolai a member of Sapienties Gladio, a secret society bent on world domination. Nicolai had revealed that he had planned to use the Mistletoe on Albert Simon, who was actually trying to stop Sapienties Gladio from their quest of world domination. He went after Yuri because he proved himself to be a bigger threat to their goals when he stopped Albert and slayed the god he had summoned. After that Yuri had teamed up with Karin to stop Sapienties Gladio and it's leader Rasputin eventually meeting up with Harry who was trying to find Roger since he was kidnapped by Sapienties Gladio. They eventually found Roger and stopped Rasputin but Nicolai was the last threat left and he increased the war's violence by releasing a vault of pent up malice onto the world. They had managed to stop him but he was then rescued by Masaji Kato, an officer in the Japanese army and old friend of Yuri's, who planned to use Nicolai since he was the bastard son of Tzar Emperor Nicholas II as well as try to extract the demon Astaroth who he had made a soul pact with from him. Yuri and his friends then went to Japan where he met his Aunt Saki and cousin Kurando while trying to track down Kato and Nicolai. Unfortunately Dr. Hojo, a Japanese scientist had obliterated Nicolai's ego the only thing keeping Astaroth dormant in his soul causing his body to be possessed by Astaroth. Astaroth planned on destroying the world but was ultimately stopped however with Astaroth defeated Nicolai's soul was free and he tried to kill Yuri. Instead he kill Ouka a clone of a woman Kato had loved. Kato heartbroken at seeing the woman he loved die a second time killed Nicolai and walked away with her body. Kato upset at what happened decided to set back time a hundred years and guide the world in his direction. In the end Kato was stopped and he told everyone that in order to leave they had to visualize the time and place that made them happy the most. Harry then told his aunt that he stuck around last because he knew Yuri was going to kill himself. He explained that the curse of the Holy Mistletoe was trying to finish it's work of destroying his soul and that if it succeed Yuri would be an empty shell of a person with no memories of who they are or were. There wasn't anyway to break the curse and basically the only way to escape it was death. Yuri had chose to kill himself because he cherished his memories and didn't want to lose them also it would save his soul.

"I saw Yuri impaled by a stone pillar as I was leaving." Harry said as his aunt listened carefully to his story. "Now I thought I would be returned to Roger since most of my happy times was with him but I didn't think I would end up back here." Harry then gave a small laugh. "But now I see I was meant to come back here. Though I did not see us being descended from Yuri and Alice."

Petunia just looked at her nephew. For years she knew Harry was a harmonixer like Yuri. She could feel it but was always to afraid of him. She was always afraid of the monster her great grandfather was but as she listened to Harry's tale she realized that Yuri was nothing like she thought. "Please tell me how Alice and Yuri are related to us if both of them had died?" She asked.

Harry just gave a small smile. "Remember when I told you that in order for us to get back we had to visualize the time and place that made them happy?" He asked only for his aunt to nod her head. "Yuri must of been thinking of the time he was most happy and ended up in the past where he retained his memories of what happened and could save Alice from the curse. After their adventure they must of settled down, got married, and had kids."

"Yes." Petunia replied. "Yes, they had a daughter who married my grandfather and then had my father. The tale of Yuri had been in our family since then but I always thought it a was just a ghost story."

"Until me." Harry said. "I'm curious Aunt Petunia, what made you think I was a Harmonixer to begin with?" Harry asked as he then looked out the window and noticed some owls outside. "What the heck are wizard owls doing here?!" He shouted.

Petunia just sighed. "Harry there's something you need to know." She said getting his attention. "You're parents are alive and they're wizards."

Harry just gave her a surprised look. "You and Uncle Vernon told me they died in a car crash." He said.

"We lied." Petunia replied. "Your parents are alive and raising your twin brother." Harry just gave his aunt an unsure look since he had no idea what to think. If he was still a young kid he would of cared but now that he's nineteen in spirit he doesn't know what to feel. "I don't know the whole story I haven't really spoken to your mother in a long time because I was afraid of our family history coming to light when she was declared a witch but I was told that something happened to you that made you a squib, a person unable to use magic, and it wasn't save for you to stay with them. So they signed over all their rights over you to us, something I never thought my sister would do, but I knew you were actually a Harmonixer. I don't know how but I just knew. However I had no idea about you being a wizard until today when this letter came for you." She then handed Harry the letter that came earlier.

Harry just took it from her, opened it, and began reading it. After he was done he just set it aside and looked at his aunt. "Do you still have the document they gave to you?" He asked as she just nodded. "Could you go get it?" He asked as Petunia left the room and came back with it a few minutes later and then gave it to him. Harry then looked it over and put it aside after he was done. "I take it those idiots had no idea that my magical core was mutated so they decided to throw me away since I was useless to their world." He said shocking his aunt.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When Roger found me he explained to me that I was both a Harmonixer and a wizard. He told me that my magical core was somehow mutated allowing me to be both something he had never seen before. He explained that I was a part of the magical side of the world but probably thrown away because they thought I was a squib. He told me that the wizarding world was all about status and how pure their blood was. I told him what you had told me and he decided to let it go but he filled me in how that world works." Harry replied as he glanced at the letter that came for him. "I'm not interested in being a part of a world that threw me away. Besides I need to get back to Roger. My place is with him and being his assistant."

Petunia just looked at her nephew as he got up grabbing both the letter and the document. "Harry for what it's worth I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." She said as he looked at her.

"You were actually decent to me." He said. "You never abused me but just gave me chores. I understand now that you were afraid of my powers coming out and me killing you all. If I was still a kid I would be mad but truth be told I got over my hatred of you and your family. You're just not worth it however I suggest you tell Dudley the truth about our heritage. Roger told me after he studied my blood that Harmonixer gene is genetic and it skipped a few generations with me getting it but that does not excuse the fact that it could awaken for Dudley's family in the future. If it does go to Inugami Village, they should be able to help. I also suggest that you stop spoiling him and start making him grow up otherwise he'll be going into the world the hard way."

As Harry went into the backyard he turned back to face Petunia. "what should I tell them if they come looking for you?" She asked.

"Tell them I stopped living here a long time ago." He said as he then glowed brightly and transformed into a humanoid owl and then flied off.

WALES

A FEW DAYS LATER

It had taken Harry a few days to find Roger's house as well as discovering how the world had changed so much. On the way he began wondering if Roger would even remember him since Yuri had changed the past and he wasn't there with him as well as finding out that there weren't any creatures of Malice, also known as monsters running around. He had hoped that Roger remembered him or if not he could help him as he approached the house. He noticed that Roger had upgraded his house more than last time and noticed it looked more like an alien spaceship than the last time. He slowly approached the door and went inside causing a huge explosion to occur the moment he walked in. As he looked for Roger a strange odd creature that looked like a very old man walked out.

The creature just looked at Harry. "How rude of you to walk in when I was in the middle of a very important experiment!" It shouted. "It required absolute silence and no outside noise! Now I can remember who I am!" It screamed as it began thinking of what it's name was. "Old Coot." It said like someone had just named it but then shook his head. "No that's not it. It's Roger Bacon! Yes, master philosopher, alchemist, and eternal love child!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled seeing that Roger was still the same as ever but also knew once Roger started acting like this there was only one way to snap him out of this. He then went up to Roger and slapped him behind the head. While rubbed the back of his head Harry just looked at Roger. "Sorry for hitting you but it's the only way stop your long winded self introductions." He said as Roger looked at him. "Now I'm only going to ask you this once. Do you know me?"

Roger just looked at Harry and smiled. "It's about time you showed up Harry!" He shouted. "A lot has happened and you missed so much but I'm glad you're back now. He then went to hug Harry who was puzzled at how he could remember him.

"How is it you remember me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, did you forget who I am?" Roger asked about to do another long winded self introduction only for Harry to yell out for him to stop.

"Stop!" Harry shouted getting his attention. "Let's just start at the beginning, I'll go first. After the fight with Kato, I did what he said in order to leave but found myself back at my aunt and uncle's home stuck in my eleven year old body. I also found out that I'm descended form both Yuri and Alice, getting my Harmonixer power from Yuri. I also found out that my parents are alive and living with my twin brother. Apparently their wizards and I was tossed aside for some reason because they thought I was a squib. Now it's your turn to talk."

"Well, Harry for starters I knew you were descended from Alice and Yuri the moment we met them. While you may have Yuri's harmonixer powers you also have Alice's power as well." Harry just remained silent as Roger talked. "When I found you all those years ago before Yuri went back in time you had multiple spells casted on you. Now I may not known who had done that to you at the time I eventually found out as time went on but I will get to that later. Anyway I figured out it was a wizard who did it to you as well as found a piece of a horcrux in you." Harry's eyes just grew wide hearing that. He had remembered Roger teaching him about it since he insisted that Harry learn about the wizard world and their magic if he was going to learn from him. Roger seeing the look of shock on Harry's face just said. "I know you probably have questions about that but please let me finish." Harry just nodded as Roger then continued. "Now the spells casted on you were designed to make you weak as well as have all your anger directed towards someone. Now If I didn't know any better I think this person was trying to make your body weak enough for you to die because of the horcrux. After I gotten rid of the spells on you I then discovered you were a wizard with a mutated core something I had never seen before but that wasn't all. Apparently you had tremendous magical power something no wizard has ever had. I didn't know what to do with you at first until I talked to you and you told me your story. Eventually we got to the part where you were from the future and it was then I realized you were sent back in time for a greater purpose. I decided right then and there to take you in as my son and apprentice." Harry gave a smile hearing this. "As the years went by I kept track of your powers seeing what you were capable of as well as keeping track of your fusion forms. I started that when I saw your initial form something that had me puzzled but I now know the answer. Then the day where we met Yuri and Alice arrived and that's when I knew you were descended from them both but then Alice died."

"And I was still around." Harry said.

"Exactly." Roger replied nodding. "I had no idea how that happened and was trying to figure that out but I ended up getting captured by Sapienties Gladio and Yuri was cursed by the Holy Mistletoe. Now I didn't know what was going to happen but you had helped out a lot during that journey. Eventually the time came where we went to Japan and I somehow knew it was getting close for you to go back to your own time. While I was wondering how that was going to happen I was approached by Yuri's Aunt Saki. Somehow she knew you were descended from Yuri and I explained to her that you were from the future and also descended from Alice. I explained to her how Alice was dead and it couldn't be possible but that's when she showed me a picture."

"You mean the one that showed Karin was actually Yuri's mother?" Harry asked.

Roger just looked at Harry shocked. "You knew about that?!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I happened to be taking a small nap and woke up to hear Saki talking to Karin and showed her the picture." Harry said. "I was shocked at first but got over it since I came from the future. However I knew it would only be a matter of time before she got sent back."

"Yes, it was." Roger said. "When we found out what Kato was going to do I somehow knew it was going to be the last time I saw you even though I didn't want it. However I didn't expect Yuri to do what he did. Dying there freeing his soul in the process while thinking of Alice somehow ending up back at the exact moment he met her with all his memories intact."

"What happened during that time?" Harry asked.

"Well, Yuri pretty much did the exactly what he did last time but this time he was planning on breaking the curse but when he met up with me that's when he started to do things differently. He was surprised that I remembered him but was more surprised at the fact that you weren't there. I told him the truth about you being descended from both Alice and him which shocked him pretty good. I told him that fate must of sent you back in time to help him but more importantly to keep you save as well as help you develop your powers. He asked me what he could do to make sure you exist in the future because he was afraid of messing something up and I told him we had to make sure the events with Sapienties Gladio happen. After Albert had been dealt and Yuri had saved Alice from the curse we told her about what was about to come. To our shock she somehow knew about you and that you weren't there, I believe it was part of her powers. She told us that she would help us and suggested that we fake her death. While everyone thought she was dead and Yuri mourned her no one would ever suspect she was alive as Yuri went through the same journey again."

"Wait a minute!" Harry shouted as he remembered something very important. "You said he did the exact same things as he did last time but what about the Holy Mistletoe?"

"We switched it out with a fake. Nicolai used a replica we made that acted like the real one but without destroying Yuri's soul and taking his memories." Roger replied.

"What happened to the real one?" Harry asked.

"We destroyed it." Roger said.

Harry just gave a small laugh. "That's good." He said. "So after everything was done I bet everyone was pretty mad at finding out Alice was actually alive."

"Yes they were." Roger replied. "But we explained to them why we had to do it and they understood why. It seems that even they had faint memories of you from the previous timeline."

"Sort of like deja vu, right?" Harry asked only fro Roger to nod. Harry then shook his head. "I admit this whole time travel thing is giving me a headache. Anyway where's the manuscript?"

"I have it locked up tight." Roger replied.

"Good the last thing we need is it to be stolen again." Harry said as he then noticed Roger giving a look. "It got stolen again didn't it?"

Roger just sighed and then nodded. "Yes it did Harry." He said.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Roger then explained how Graham Garland had stole the Emigre Manuscript to bring back his daughter and son. He explained that Graham had used the powers of Will and Malice wisely to bring his children back but he stopped in the middle of the ceremony which resulted in his daughter Grace sacrificing the will in her to bring her brother Johnny back to live becoming a creature of Malice in the process. After that Grace, or rather Lady, walked off to cause chaos over the world. Johnny had managed to get out of there having no memory of what happened decided to open and opened a detective agency. Eventually Johnny had found out the truth and was determined to stop Lady. Roger mentioned how he was in the states at that time only to be interrupted by Harry. "Wait a minute! You were in the States?" He asked.

"Yes, I was there with Keith and Joachim's sister Hilda." He replied.

"What were you doing there?" Harry asked only to realize the answer a second later. "You were on a magazine run, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was but that isn't important." Roger said trying to change the topic.

Harry seeing Roger was trying to change the topic. "Roger, how did you and Hilda meet Johnny in the first place?" He asked. "You couldn't had run into him unless something had happened. So tell me what happened?"

"We crashed." Roger answered.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Roswell, New Mexico." Roger mumbled out.

"Where?" Harry asked again making it clear he wanted Roger to say it loudly.

"Roswell, New Mexico!" Roger shouted.

Harry took a moment to digest what he heard and started to piece it together. When he did he started laughing loudly. "You were the alien that crashed in Roswell!" He cackled out loudly.

Roger just gave Harry an annoyed look. "I'll have you know I wasn't the only one mistaken for an alien! Hilda was too!" He shouted. Harry then stopped laughing and allowed Roger to finish the story.

After he was done, Harry then asked. "So what happened to everyone? I know the Valentines are probably still around but I'm curious what happened to the rest?"

"Well Li Zhuzhen died peacefully in a Chinese village. Koudelka managed to find Halley's father Edward and married him. As for Halley he married his friend Chris and started a family. As for Margarete there are two stories about what happened to her officially and unofficially." Roger said.

"What's the official story?" Harry asked.

"Margarete Gertrude Zelle was caught and executed by the French in 1917." Roger replied.

"And what's the unofficial story?"

"Margarete got married and started a family. She called in a few favors to help stage her death so she could live in peace." Roger said.

"That's good." Harry said with a small smile. "What about the other?"

"Gepetto died peacefully with his family there to comfort him. He had given me his puppet Cornelia and had asked me to hold on to her until I can find someone who will take her and care for her. I haven't had any luck yet on that. As for Blanca he decided to stay in Japan with Yoshiko. Lucia went back to Carla but she eventually got married and had a family. Anastasia and Kurando got married and settled down in Inugami Village starting a family there. And you know what happened to Karin."

Harry just sighed as he gave a small smile. "I'm glad they had good lives." He said. "Anyway when I was on my way here I noticed something."

"What was that Harry?"

"There were no creatures of Malice running around." Harry said. "What happened?"

Roger just gave a sigh. "It's sort of a long story Harry but in a way it sort of plays into your past." He said.

"Go ahead and tell it." Harry said.

"Well during the events with Lady and what she tried to do. There was a huge crisis going on in the wizard world. A dark wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald was trying to expose magic to the world. He wanted to rule over the non magic using people using whatever means possible."

Harry gave a scoff hearing this. "I can't believe how stupid the wizarding world is thinking that only they can use magic. Did they ever get it through their thick skulls that people born without magic can still use it if they put their minds to it?"

"Yes, Harry they eventually did." Roger said. "I'll get to that soon. Anyway Grindelwald caught wind of what happened and was determined to control the creatures of Malice for his war. The wizarding world found out about this and approached me to help them. They wanted my help in sealing off the creatures of Malice from the world."

Harry then gave out a loud groan hearing this. "I don't believe this! After all the times you went to them for help on this they turned you away but the moment it affects their world they come to you like it's their idea! I hope you did something to get an advantage out of this." He said.

"I did Harry." Roger replied. "When they came to me I met someone who is connected to you in the future. He was the person who put all those spells on you because I recognized his magic. His name is Albus Dumbledore. Now he suggested for the greater good that I helped him but I told him that I came to their world several times to deal with this and if they wanted my help they were going to prove that they wouldn't cross me in the future. I had a contract made with them that if they ever did anything wrong in the future to me or my family I would take half of their country's money depending which country they came from. It was a special document made that I given to the goblins at Gringotts. After they had signed it we did what we needed to do ridding the world of the creatures of Malice taking down the massive amount of Malice in the world with them."

"Tell me about this Dumbledore guy."

"From what I got of him. He's a master manipulator. He managed to defeat Grindelwald but I felt he kept a lot of information about him to himself. I always felt he knew more about him than he let on and a lot of lives were lost because he kept this information to himself. I told an old friend and student of mine about my concerns, Nicolas Flamel about Dumbledore since e he was friends with him. He had concerns as well. I knew I had to keep an eye on him to find out what he would do in the future and how he would affect you. So I decided to wait until you came back to me since I knew you would not knowing when until I heard about a certain event."

"Event? What event?" Harry asked.

"Harry you need to know something first after Grindelwald was dealt with the wizarding world thought it was best to start moving with the non magic users learning about what they could about them and how to deal with them. Well all except one part of the wizarding world."

"Let me guess the country I came from."

"Yes Harry." Roger replied. "Magical Britain remained stuck in it's ways because of Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald. They thought they were the best there was and refused to progress with the rest of the world and the result being that they are now behind most of the wizarding world. As the result they are the only wizarding country that thinks only wizards can use magic. Eventually a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort began terrorizing Magical Britain wanting to get rid of all non magic users, or muggles, as well as all muggle born wizards. He had an army of followers called death eaters, most of their members were made up of pure blooded wizard families." Harry just gave a groan hearing this since he knew all about the wizard world status and it made him mad that something like that exists. "Dumbledore was doing his best to stop him and lead a vigilante group called the Order of the Phoenix. They used non lethal spells taking down death eaters hoping that they would reform for their crimes in the future. However one day a prophecy was made that a child born at the end of July would defeat Voldemort. This was made in front of Dumbledore who then decided to form plan on defeating him. Unfortunately a death eater was there to hear the prophecy and told Voldemort about it. Voldemort could not allow this to happen so he began looking for all children born at the end of July and killing them."

Harry began to see where this was going. "He came after my twin brother and me didn't he?" He asked.

Roger just gave a sigh. "Yes, Harry. He did." He answered. "Apparently your parents were in hiding. They used a secret keeper but the secret keeper they chose happened to be a spy for Voldemort. Personally I think Dumbledore knew that he had a spy in his group and was using him for his own plans in the future. Anyway on Halloween night Voldemort came to the cottage your family was at and tried to kill you. Now I don't know what happened but the spell he used somehow got reflected back to him turning his body into ash. Eventually Dumbledore arrived and declared your brother as the boy who slayed Voldemort earning the title the Boy Who Lived."

Harry just gave out a low growl and said. "But seeing how I had a horcrux in my head I get the feeling Voldemort isn't gone, is he?"

"No, Harry he isn't." Roger said as he got back to the story. "Dumbledore declared to the world how your brother Charles was the one who vanquished Voldemort. Your family became famous for that in the wizarding world. When I saw your family picture I knew immediately you were Charles' brother but was confused by why it listed he was an only child. I knew instantly Dumbledore was behind it and your parents instantly agreed with him since they are devote followers of his. Now I didn't know where you were but I knew I had to wait for you to come to me no matter how much I wanted to go find you."

Harry sighed hearing that. He knew Roger was trying to make sure the timeline wasn't disturbed no matter how confusing it was to him. "I'm glad to be home." Harry said as he gave Roger a hug and began to tell him what had happened and what he had found out. About how is aunt was basically afraid of him because she knew he was a Harmonixer. That she told him that he was given to them because they were told he was a squib and that his parents signed over their rights over him to them as well as showing Roger the document. Roger pretty much figured that Dumbledore couldn't tell that his magical core was mutated and thought he was a squib but also saw the horcrux in him and assumed that Voldemort had done something to him that made him a threat. He was also surprised that Harry didn't retaliate against Petunia or hunt down his uncle and cousin when he got back. Harry just explained to him that if he was still a kid he would have but since in his mind he is nineteen he really didn't see the need to. After everything he had been through they just weren't worth it. They then talked about the night Voldemort attacked again and Roger told him that he that he thought Voldemort tried killing him instead of Charles. Roger went into explaining that he think that night woken up his Harmonixer gene that laid dormant for so long as well as giving him the tremendous magical power of Alice. He also told Harry that he thinks his initial Fusion form may be the result of that night since Voldemort's so called demise involve his spirit flying off as a piece of his soul flew into his head and while Death may not have been able to collect that night he was there in that room. A while after their talk Harry suggested that they go to Japan to seal up the time warp gate at the Asuka Stone Platform since he was back now and there was no need to let it stay open anymore. Roger just agreed and got the Bacon Jet ready.

JAPAN

A DAY LATER

Harry and Roger had arrived at Inugami Village and talked with the village elder. Apparently he was descended from Anastasia and Kurando and knew about Harry thanks to some notes Saki left behind. He apologized to Harry for not being able to do anything to help him back when the Dursleys visited but it was very important that Harry ended up in the past to keep the timeline going. Harry understood and explained why he and Roger were there. The elder understood and was willing to help them with it. Unfortunately before they could seal off the time warp gate an unexpected person ended appearing right in front of them. It was Ricardo Gomez, the lover of Edna Capone the sister of Al Capone. Roger explained to Harry that Ricardo was one of the people to help Johnny Garland kill Lady and after that was done Ricardo just disappeared. No one knew where he went. Harry and Roger immediately got to work sealing off the time warp gate and when they were done they took Ricardo back to Inugami Village to rest.

When they got back to the village they found two unexpected people waiting for them. The first one happened to be a white wolf who happened to be descended from Blanca and also carried his name as well. Blanca had heard tales about his grandfather who helped saved the world and dreamed of seeing the world. His family had lived around the village after his grandfather had died guarding it from danger. When Blanca had saw the Bacon Jet in the sky he knew it was Roger as he had heard tales about him. He had hoped that Roger would maybe let him tag along with him.

The second person happened to be the legendary action star and actress as well as master of Drunken Fist, Mao the giant cat. Mao happened to be filming her latest movie and just finished it when she saw the Bacon Jet fly by. It had been a while since she saw Roger and thought it would be nice to see him again so she went to the village.

Roger was surprised to see Mao and Blanca's grandson waiting for them as Harry carried Ricardo in shocking Mao. Roger told Mao why he was there and the truth about Harry. Mao was shocked at hearing what Magical Britain had did to one of their own but to someone descended from the Godslayer however she wasn't really surprised. Her kind had always butted heads with the wizarding community because they thought of them as mindless beasts but learned the hard way you do not tell a cat what to do. Not to mention that a lot of people love cats and have no problem with giant cats walking around. After hearing Roger's explanation she basically understood why Ricardo was in the present now. She knew how hurt he was when Edna died and even though they stopped Lady, Ricardo still mourned for her that he ended up traveling the world disappearing from it. She now knew that he must of came to the Asuka Stone Platform during his travels and ended up in the future. She knew Ricardo would probably feel better seeing a friendly face there when he woke up. As for Blanca, he had Mao interpret what he wanted to say. That he wanted to go with them when they leave as he wanted to see the world. Harry could see a lot of his grandfather in the current Blanca and told him if he was going to come with him then he would need to pull his weight and show that he was every bit of wolf like his grandfather. Blanca made it clear that he was not a weak wolf and would be willing to fight if he needed. Harry knew instantly that this Blanca was special like his grandfather and agreed.

When Ricardo woke up he was shocked to see Roger there but was even more shocked to find out he was in the future. Roger basically explained what had happened and why it was important to leave the time warp gate like that. Ricardo didn't know what to think but felt a lot better when he saw Mao. He had asked Mao what had happened to the others and Mao told him while Hilda was still around the others had passed on. Johnny and Shania had gotten married and had a family and that the detective agency is being run by their descendants. Natan had go back to his Grand Canyon Village to live and had a family as well. Frank Goldfinger, her eccentric former student, had a son who was named after him who carried on his duty as the American Ninja. Apparently it now has become a tradition that the sons be named Frank and taking up the mantle of the American Ninja. Ricardo didn't know what to think or what to do next but Harry suggested that he at least come back to Wales with them. He needed to at least know how much the world has changed. Ricardo reluctantly agreed and Mao decided to go with them to help Ricardo get adjust.

When they got back to Wales, Roger thought it would be best to adopt Harry just in case trouble came their way. He took Harry to Gringotts and had the goblins arrange the adoption and asked them to keep it quiet. The goblins respected Roger because he would help them whenever they need it without any request but the thing they liked most about him was that he was able to put the wizards in a position that would cost them a lot if they crossed him. They explained that since Harry's parents signed away their rights over they basically disowned him however they made it very easy for him to be adopted by Roger since they no longer had a say in what happens to him. Before they proceeded with the adoption though they found out that Harry was the heir to several houses including one by conquest and told Roger that when the ministry finds out about this they will do whatever they can to make sure Harry stays in their grasps but since Roger was adopting Harry he was officially making him a Bacon which meant that they couldn't touch his vaults without violating the contract that the wizarding world had with him. After they were done with Gringotts they went back home. Harry would help Roger out around the house like always with Ricardo and Blanca nearby. Ricardo decided to stay with Roger since he felt there was nothing in the world left for him but continued to live for Edna's sake. Mao would occasionally stop by to say hello as well as the Valentines. As for Harry's Hogwarts letter he just sent back a note telling them that he was not interested in being part of a world that threw him away for being a squib only to want him back when he has magic and they can rot in hell for all he cared. After the note was sent Roger just assured Harry that they would risk hurting their reputation trying to find him since Magical Britain wanted to be seen as perfect.

JULY 31ST

HARRY PHYSICAL AGE 14 (MENTAL AGE 22)

BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC HEADQUARTERS

Everyone in Magical Britain was at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters celebrating Charles Potter's fourteenth birthday. It was a grand celebration to honor their hero as everyone from powerful families including Minister Fudge was there. However what everyone didn't know was that the party was going to be crashed by someone unexpected.

Harry had managed to break into the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt along with a black leather jacket. He was also wearing the Great Question Mask to conceal his identity. As for why he was there it to retrieve something that was stolen from Roger. The R'lyeh Text, the book Albert Simon used to summon a god from beyond the stars. Harry had found out it was stolen when he found a bunch of British wizards breaking into the place where the Pulse Tract was. Harry had managed to corner them and got them to admit why they were there where they reveal that they already had the R'lyeh Text and it was at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. After he got that out of them Harry killed them because he couldn't let them warn their allies. When he had told Roger what had happened they knew they had to break into the ministry headquarters to retrieve it but it would probably be heavily guarded. However they had heard that the headquarters would be throwing a birthday celebration for Charles Potter in a few days and knew that would be the perfect opportunity for them to break in. Harry decided that he would be the one to break in but needed a disguise, Hilda who happened to be there when they were discussing it gave Harry the Great Question Mask that she got from her brother Joachim. She told Harry that he could use the mask as a disguise since he needed one but really she was looking for an excuse to get rid of it.

Harry began looking for the R'lyeh Text eventually stumbling into the room that had it. He watched as several wizards were studying each page. "Where are they? They should of been back with the other book by now!" One of them said.

"Well who knows what kind of traps were placed there." Another wizard said. "It wasn't easy to get this book due to the traps so I wouldn't be surprised if they are having trouble getting to it."

"I just thought they would be back by now." The first wizard said. "Anyway did we have any luck finding the third book? The something manuscript."

"You mean the Emigre Manuscript." A third wizard said. "So far we have no idea where it is but even if we find it how are we going to bring back our lord? I mean I heard stories about the chaos that book has caused"

"I was told that our master had something that could that could help him. Something that could summon spirits." The second wizard said.

Harry carefully snuck closer while sticking to the shadows. He wanted to hear what their master had unfortunately he did not count on another wizard walking in spotting him. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" The wizard who walked in shouted.

Harry knowing it was time for him to get the book and go created a bright stick of energy and tossed it over to the wizards who had the book. As the stick appeared in front of them so did Harry as he looked back and saw the wizard who spotted him shocked that Harry disappeared in front of him. "I'll be taking this book back, gentlemen." He said as he quickly picked up the R'lyeh Text and placed it into his jacket.

The wizards just looked at Harry confused by who he was and why he was wearing a mask in the shape of a question. "You're not going anywhere with that book!" The first wizard shouted as he and the others pulled out their wands.

Harry just looked at them. "That's what you think." He said as he then pointed his stick at them and blasted them with a huge wind spell shoving them aside. He then threw his stick towards the exit and disappeared only to reappear at the exit. "Later boys!" He shouted as he left.

The wizards in the room just looked at each other confused by what happened but they instantly knew they had to get the book back. "I think it's time we test those things by sending them after him." The first wizard said.

"Are you sure?" The second wizard asked. "I mean we're still in the testing stage with them."

"Yes." The first wizard replied.

Meanwhile Harry was running as fast as he could. When he was sure he was far away from them he slowed down. He was planning on exiting the same way he came in until he sensed something. It was something very familiar as well as something he hadn't seen in a long time. He looked to demonic humanoid creatures as well as deformed dogs that were leaking of a sick red energy. "I can't believe they would be stupid enough to do this." He said as he looked the creatures of Malice in front of him. He knew right away he need to dispose of them and did so quickly by firing a few spells at them that disintegrated them. However he did not count on the giant troll like creature coming at him. It was then a plan formed in his head. He knew he couldn't allow this to stay quiet and decided to expose what was going on by crashing a party. He then threw a small spell at the creature getting it to come after him and began running. As he got close to the door where the party was he then threw his stick behind him and past the creature as it continued after him. The creature stopped right in front of the door when it saw Harry disappear in front of it only to he him call out to it behind him. "Hey ugly!" Harry shouted causing it to turn around only to see Harry firing a huge spell that sent it crashing into the room where the party was.

Everyone was shocked when they saw this huge creature burst into the room only to dissolve right in front of them and received a bigger shock when Harry walked in wearing his mask. Everyone pulled out their wands and pointed them towards Harry as Minister Fudge asked. "Who are you?"

Harry just looked at them. "Oh don't mind me." He said. "I'm just passing through."

Amelia Bones who happened to be there told her niece Susan to get behind her as she looked at Harry. She didn't know who he was but she could tell that this person was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Harry looked at her and gave a small smirk. He knew full well who Amelia Bones was and knew if he pushed her in the right direction she would start uncovering everything. "I came here to retrieve something and now that I have it I'll be leaving now." He said as he tried to leave only for Fudge to start yelling out.

"Seize him! He stole from the ministry!" He shouted.

Harry just gave a small chuckle hearing that. "That's cute you think that." He said. "But your ministry are the ones who stole it in the first place violating a contract in doing so!"

Amelia just narrowed her eyes on Fudge as he gave an appalled look. "How dare you accuse us of being thieves! You thief!" He shouted.

Amelia just looked back at Harry. "What contract?" She asked.

"I'm glad someone has some common sense to hear the whole story." Harry said. "Back in World War II you kind needed help against Gellert Grindelwald since he was trying to gain control of certain creatures that were very dangerous. They went to a man who helped them in exchange that they sign a contract saying that they anything wrong to him or his family in the future they would pay. The reason for this was that he came to them before about this problem but they just blew him off. Now I'm not going to say his name because if I did you would start looking into it and the contract is in the hands of some people who really don't like you and would like nothing more than to cash it in."

"I take it you want something that's why the contract has been acted upon yet." Amelia said.

"Yes, I want the people responsible for the theft." Harry replied. "There were some wizards from your country that tried stealing something else from this man but I caught them and killed them. I intend to do so with the other thieves."

Fudge hearing this just screamed out. "ARREST HIM! HE JUST ADMITTED TO KILLING SOME OF OUR COUNTRY'S WIZARDS AND THREATENED TO KILL SOME MORE!"

Amelia just shouted out to her aurors. "Stand down!" She then looked at Fudge. "Cornelius I am trying to find out what's going on so don't make things worst! He admitted that someone tried stealing from the person he's working for and I want all the facts before I act so let me do my job!" Fudge just back down after being yelled at by her while Harry just gave a small snicker. Amelia then looked at Harry again. "What room did you steal from?" She asked.

"Some room on the other side of this building but on this floor." Harry answered.

Amelia realized that he came from a research room and knew most of the research rooms were empty so this one had to be recent. She then turned to Fudge. "Cornelius, do you know who is the recent person to ask for a research room?" She asked.

Fudge just looked at her. "I'm sorry Amelia but that information in confidential." He said.

Just then an idea went of in Harry's head. "You don't know do you?" He said.

The minister just gave Harry an offended look. "Yes, I do!" He shouted.

"I knew it you don't know." Harry replied.

"I do too know!" Fudge yelled.

Harry then gave out a sigh. "Figures you wouldn't know." He said. "After all you are know as the Puppet Minister. Taking bribes to look the other way and stuff like that. As long as they pay you your fine with whatever they do. In fact I think they run the ministry for you after all you're just the face they use."

Fudge hearing enough just shouted. "I'll have you know that I am an excellent minister! In fact when my good friend Lucius Malfoy came to me asking for the use of a research room I gave it to him out of respect for our friendship!" Fudge then stopped shouting as he realized he just revealed the answer as Harry and a few guests began laughing at him. Amelia spotted Lucius trying to slowly walk away from his family and signaled her aurors to grab him.

Harry then stopped laughing. "Well, I'll be going now." He said but before he could leave he heard someone calling out to him.

"Wait!" The voice shouted. Harry turned around to see it was his twin brother Charles. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled out. "You're nothing but a thief who ruined my birthday party and I intend to stop you!" Harry just looked at his younger twin brother and could see what a brat he was. He then let out a huge laugh. Charles just grew mad at Harry laughing at him. "How dare you laugh at me! I'm the Boy Who Lived!"

Harry then stopped his laughter. "So what?" He said. "Just because you're the Boy Who Lived doesn't mean you won't die. It just means you got lucky and next time you might not survive."

Charles just grew red with anger. "How dare you talk to me that way!" He shouted. "I slayed You-Know-Who so you should be afraid of me!"

As Charles continued his rant Harry began to get annoyed. "Alright Golden Boy." He said cutting off his brother's rant. "If you don't stop annoying me I'm going to hurt your family-" But before Harry could finish what he was saying Fudge interrupted him.

"He just threatened the Potters! Get him!" He shouted.

Harry watched as all the aurors had their wands focused on him and began firing. He immediately created a stick of energy and created a huge shield blocking all of the spells. Amelia screamed for her aurors to stand down as the everyone in the room began to feel the tremendous magical power Harry was presenting. Harry began to let up when the aurors stopped firing and continued. "Name." He said. "I'm going to hurt your family name." Harry then glared at Fudge who was cowering in fear. "You know it's very rude to interrupt people when they're talking."

Charles just sneered at Harry. "My family is perfect." He said. "There is nothing you can do to hurt my family name." Charles just gave out a triumphant smile as did his father while his mother just stood there.

James then took a step forward. "I'll have you know there is nothing you can say that will hurt the Potter name. So you better just give up now." He said.

Harry just rolled his eyes under his mask. "Really?" He said as he looked at Charles. "If that's what you choose to think fine but if you don't shut up then if I can hurt your family name."

Charles just grew mad at the way Harry was speaking to him. "I am the Boy Who Lived! You should respect me for I am your better!" He hollered out.

Harry was fed up listening to Charles. He could not believe this brat was his brother and decided to put him in his place. "That does it!" He shouted as he looked at Charles. "Tell me Golden Boy, do you have any siblings?" Harry asked.

James, Lily, and Dumbledore turned pale the second Harry had asked that. Dumbledore had told Lily Harry had died when she asked about the year Charles started Hogwarts. Truth was he had no idea where Harry was and hoped he was dead since he saw that Voldemort had done something to him. He thought Harry was made a squib until Minerva McGonagall came into his office showing him the letter Harry had sent back saying that he wasn't interested in being a part of a world that threw him away when they thought he had no magic only for them to want him back when they thought he did and they could rot in hell for all he cared. Dumbledore had immediately erased her memory of this and had tried to find him but had no luck. He just hoped he was dead. James just considered Harry an embarrassment since he was born a squib. His existence was a stain to the Potter name and their family would be better off without him. As for Lily she had been told her oldest had died when Charles started Hogwarts. The truth was she never wanted to give up Harry but was told it would be for the greater good that she did. Dumbledore had told her Harry deserved to be part of a family that would love and that he would feel out of place with their family and become jealous of Charles. Lily had argued the best she could but eventually caved in and signed a paper that Dumbledore provided that gave her permission for the family to raise Harry. Lily had tried to ask Dumbledore about Harry whenever she could but was eventually told he had died when Charles started Hogwarts. She had always wished that she had raised Harry liked she wanted to but was filled with regrets on how one of her children was dead and the other was a spoiled brat. She had tried her best to discipline Charles but James and Dumbledore always overruled her.

"What are you talking about?! I am an only child!" Charles shouted.

"And who told you that your parents?" Harry asked.

James who did not want the existence of that embarrassment of a squib took out his wand and began firing spells. "Enough of this!" He shouted.

Harry just waved the stick in his hand causing the spells to disappear before they could hit him and James to go flying back. He then looked at James and then Charles. "What your daddy doesn't want anyone to know is that you actually have an older twin brother. He was with you the night Voldemort attacked." Harry just ignored the gasps when he said Voldemort's name. "However after that attack he was declared a squib and tossed away for being one. He was discarded like trash."

"That's not true!" Lily shouted. "I never wanted to give him up but I was told it would be better if I did. That he would feel like an outcast if he stayed with us. So he was given to a muggle family who raised him with love."

Harry just looked at his former mother. He could tell that she honestly believed that but he was not going to let down his guard to anyone. For all he knew she was just lying to save her reputation. "Bullshit." He said. "He was placed in an abusive home where he was treated like a slave and abused whenever something went wrong!" Lily just gasped hearing this. "But you want to know something really funny? It turned out Harry wasn't a squib since he received his Hogwarts letter when he turned eleven. However Harry wasn't interested in going and instead sent back a letter that told them that he didn't want to be part of a world who threw him away for having magic only to want him back when he did and they could rot in hell."

Everyone was in shock hearing this and began muttering. Dumbledore found it shocking that this person knew this and was determined to find out how. "Excuse me, but how do you know all this?" He asked.

"Because he told me." Harry replied shocking the whole room including Dumbledore. "I happen to run into him by chance and let me tell you he was not thrilled about this country. He told me he had ran away after he was almost killed but not before grabbing a very important piece of paper. It was a document that allowed the people who took him into raise him as they saw fit since his parents signed over all rights they had over him to them. In other words they disowned him." Lily just started crying and screaming that she would never do something like that while James just scowled at Harry for revealing their family's secret. "Whoever decided to get rid of Harry by placing him with those abusive people was definitely a stupid idiot." He said.

Hearing this something in James just snapped. "How dare you call the great Albus Dumbledore a stupid idiot!" He yelled out. "He is a great man so when he suggest that we get rid of him I was for it! After all he is the leader of the Light and could never be wrong!"

Dumbledore became frustrated that James just exposed what he did. He knew he could act on it because he had his image to protect but knew he could somehow salvage this. Harry just looked at his former father. The truth was he wasn't trying to get a reaction out of him and couldn't believe he was related to a man who could be so stupid to reveal something like that because of a comment he made. However this gave him another idea. "So you would do whatever Dumbledore tell you to do?" He asked.

"Of course I would! He knows what's best!" James shouted.

"So if he told you to sacrifice your child for the greater good?" Harry asked.

"I would do it since it's for the greater good!" James yelled out causing everyone to gasp that he would sacrifice his child on the word of Dumbledore. Lily just looked at her husband in shock while Dumbledore did his best to contain his anger at how stupid James was to say that. Amelia just looked at James, she could not believe he would do something like that and knew she had to fire him since she could not have an auror who's only loyal to Dumbledore on her team. She also knew it would be best to start finding out which of her aurors are loyal to her and which weren't and keep the ones who were loyal to her.

Harry just looked at the events that were unfolding in front of him and smiled but he knew it was time to go. "Well I'll be taking my leave now." He said.

"And how will you be doing that?" Dumbledore asked. "In case you haven't noticed you're surrounded with no place to go. It would be best that you surrender." He said as he smirked at Harry. Dumbledore was mad that Harry had made him been seen in a bad light but intended on capturing him. He would then convince Fudge to let him have Harry so he could help redeem him but that would also give him a very powerful pawn to use against Voldemort as well as finding out what he took from his followers and find ways on how he could use it. Sure he knew it was Roger's but as long as Harry didn't reveal it was him it didn't matter because he was sure Roger would never find out.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore and realized that the old goat was probably thinking of ways to use him and gave out a smile. "That's what you think." Harry said as he threw his stick in the air causing a huge light to engulf him as his shape began to change. Everyone in the room had no idea what was happening or what to do and just watched as the light began to dim down and reveal what Harry just did. However what they saw was a gigantic skeleton with black angel wings wearing a black robe and wielding a giant scythe. It gave out a huge screech as it smashed open the window behind it.

Amelia just looked at the creature and noticed her auror, Nymphadora Tonks, standing next to her. "Auror Tonks, you are metamorphmagus right?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tonks replied.

"Can you tell me if a metamorphmagus is capable of transforming into something like that?" She asked.

"No Ma'am. This is something far beyond what a metamorphmagus can transform into. In fact this is the first time I've seen something like this." She replied.

"Mine too." Amelia replied as she watched the creature spread out it's wings and flew away. As it flew off far away Amelia began wondering why this person would let there presence be known after breaking in and making an exit like that after answering their questions and causing the huge scene. She then began thinking of the creature that dissolved in front of them and then began to remember about him saying that Grindelwald was trying to gain control over some certain creatures. It then occurred to her that the creature that dissolved in front of them my have been the creatures Grindelwald was trying to control She realize that the intruder was trying to expose what was going on. She would need to start digging and she had a good feeling she was going to have to ask another country for information about it since her country was severely lacking since it only taught what the ministry thought was best to learn not what they actually needed to know.

When Harry had got out of there and returned to Roger with the R'lyeh Text, he told Roger everything that he heard and done including showing Magical Britain his initial form. Roger listened carefully to what Harry did and why he did it. Roger had heard a great deal about Amelia Bones and knew she was good at her job and wouldn't stop until she got to the truth. When Harry had told Roger what he heard about the wizards having something could summon spirits they began thinking what it could be. As they thought Harry then remember a wizard story about three brothers and remembered what the second brother had gotten, the Resurrection Stone. Now Harry knew these objects were real and really didn't care about them but if he knew if the Resurrection Stone could be used with the Emigre Manuscript then that would mean big trouble. Luckily Harry and Roger had the manuscript sealed in a place that could only be accessed by seven keys. The first six keys represented the elements fire, water, earth, wind, dark, and light while the seventh key represents non-elemental. Now the first six keys were given to trusted allies that they trusted to guard while Harry held onto the seventh key. However Harry and Roger knew it would be best if they got the stone however they decided to wait for the right moment to present itself.

NOVEMBER 5TH

It was quiet outside Roger's house until Harry came walking out the door with Blanca yelling. "Forget it Roger! I am not going on a magazine run for you!"

"But Harry I really want this magazine." Roger whined out as he followed Harry outside.

"Forget it!" Harry shouted.

"Fine then I'll take the Bacon Jet and get it myself." Roger responded.

Harry just gave out a huge cackle. "In case you forgot the last time you did that you ended up crashing in Roswell and got mistaken for an alien!" He shouted. As Roger continued to make his case Harry sensed something as Blanca just gave out a growl. "Stop Roger, we have company." He said getting Roger to stop.

Just then several wizards appeared in front of the house. It was Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley and her son Ron. "This is private property so get lost!" Harry yelled out as he pulled out a gold coin from his pants pocket and held it in his hand.

Dumbledore just took one look at Harry and gave him a grandfatherly smile. "Harry, my boy I happen to be Albus Dumbledore." He said before he was rudely cut off by Harry.

"First off I'm not your boy! Second, I know who you are you old geezer and I don't care what garbage your spewing. Now get lost now!" Harry yelled as Blanca growled.

James just gave a scowl hearing Harry disrespect Dumbledore like that but before he could go off Dumbledore raised his hand stopping him from speaking. He knew he had to handle this very carefully and convince Harry to leave with him if he didn't want Roger to cash in on the contract. Dumbledore had no idea why Barty Crouch Jr. who was disguised as his friend Alastor Moody had placed Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire but he had a feeling Voldemort had planned to use Harry for his plans. He had originally planned to frame Barty for putting Charles' name into the goblet when he had showed up not knowing what he was up to but when Harry's name popped out after Charles the whole school went into chaos. Lily demanded he tell her where had he put Harry when he was a child so she could find him since he told Lily he would look for Harry and find him when the masked stranger revealed the truth about Harry to everyone at Charles' birthday party. He knew Lily was not going to back down and had no choice but to reveal that he placed her with her sister's family. Lily almost ripped him apart only to be held back by Professor McGonagall who looked at him like he was insane for doing that. After calming down Lily went to her sister's house and came out a few minutes later with a name of the person Harry was staying with, Roger Bacon. While Lily may not have revealed what happened with her sister the look she gave when she came out was one of shame. When Dumbledore heard Roger's name he just went pale with shock. He never liked Roger because he could not see what he was doing for the greater good and Roger just accused him of doing things his way because he thought it was for the greater good.

"Harry, I'm afraid you need to come with us since your in danger." Dumbledore said. "You'll be safe with us."

Harry just looked at Dumbledore with an unmoved look and said. "No."

Dumbledore just stood there shocked that Harry had the gall to tell him no like he was not important. "I'm afraid we won't be taking no for an answer." He said.

"Give me a reason." Harry said as he moved the gold coin in his hand with his fingers and then flipped into the air only to catch it as it fell.

Dumbledore just sighed as he knew he was going to have to tell Harry why he needed to come with him. "Harry, you have been chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament." He said. "If you don't then you will lose your magic or could die."

"So?" Harry said in an uncaring tone. "Why should I care? I mean after all I was thrown away like trash for not having magic but it turned out I did. And frankly I don't care what happened because for all I know you could be lying or wrong."

James getting fed up with how Harry was treating them took a step forward. "Listen hear you little brat! You will do what you're told and come with us! You already damaged my family name so you will make up for it by listening and doing what you're told!" He screamed.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Harry asked.

"I am your father!" James yelled out.

Harry just gave out a small chuckle. "That's funny." He said. "You saying your my father when I don't have any parents. Apparently they signed over all their rights over me, disowning me in the process, and handed me over to my aunt and her fat abusive husband. While my aunt just gave me chores to do she was some what decent but her fat whale of a husband and pig of a son would beat the crap out of me daily for being a freak."

Lily just broke down crying hearing this. "I'm so sorry Harry!" She cried out. "I had no idea that I signed something like that or you were placed there!"

Harry just looked at her keeping a straight poker face. "It's too late to change what happened and frankly I don't care. You made your choice live with it." He said.

Lily just broke down into a mess. Snape seeing this just said. "This brat is arrogant just like his father."

"Hey! I find it offensive that you think I'm anything like this idiot!" Harry shouted as he pointed to James.

As James was yelling at Harry for disrespecting him Roger took a step forward. "Albus I suggest you leave. He's not going with you so do yourself a favor and go." He said.

Dumbledore stared at Roger. "Roger, it's very important that Harry come with us. Now I don't know how you came across him but it would be for the greater good for him to come with us." He said.

"Who's greater good?" Roger asked. "The world's or just yours like always?"

"I only have Harry's best interest in mind." Dumbledore replied.

"Get off my property Albus!" Roger shouted as he began shaking his arm. "Leave now otherwise I'll cash in that contract!" As Roger flailed his arms around causing the Great Question Mask to fly out of his robe.

Everyone looked at it and then looked at Harry imagining him wearing it. Harry realizing this just turned to Roger. "Dang it Roger! I thought I told you to give that mask back to Hilda!" He shouted.

"I tried but Hilda keeps refusing to come down to get it!" Roger yelled back.

Dumbledore just gave a small triumphant smirk. "Since Harry has broken into the ministry headquarters and stole something important he will have to come with us." He said.

Harry stared back at Dumbledore. "Fat chance Grandpa!" He shouted.

"It's clear that old man is a dark wizard and has corrupted him!" Ron shouted out.

Harry just gave a loud scoff. "This is also why I don't want to be part of your country. Your idiots!" He shouted as everyone looked at him angry that he insulted him. "Your only taught what your ministry wants you to know! The truth is muggle, or the term I prefer non magic users, can use magic." Everyone just looked at Harry like he was mad. "While you wizards are born with magic non magic users would have to go through different trials in order to obtain it. Once they obtain it they become know as sorcerers or magicians. Roger happens to be one of the greatest magicians of all! In fact Nicholas Flammel was once his student and got the idea to create the Philosopher's Stone from him!"

"No way that's true!" Ron shouted. "Magic only belongs to wizards! Muggles can't use it!"

"Believe what you want you red hair baboon!" Harry replied causing Ron to start yelling.

"Albus it's clear that dark wizard has corrupted the poor boy's mind. We need to rescue him from this man." Molly said.

"Your right, Molly." Dumbledore said while he and everyone except Lily pulled out their wands.

"Wait!" Lily shouted. "Let's just leave for now and come back later. If we do this then he's not going to trust us."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "Minerva, please hold Lily back from this fight. She's clearly letting her emotions cloud her judgment." He said. McGonagall just nodded as she pulled Lily back.

Just then a guitar string and a gunshot was heard sending a bullet near the wizards' feet. "Now this is a little unfair all of you against just Harry." Ricardo said as he walked out.

"I agree with you on that Ricardo." Mao said as she followed Ricardo out of Roger's house. "Let's make this fight a little bit more fair." Blanca just nodded as he ran up to Remus and growled as Mao jumped and landed in front of Sirius and Ricardo stood next to Harry.

"Thanks for the assist." Harry said as he place the gold coin he was holding back in his pocket and created a stick made of energy. "Think you can handle them?"

"Yes." Ricardo replied as he focused his guitar/gun on the wizards.

"Roger go inside." Harry said as Roger nodded and ran into his house.

Remus just looked at Blanca in shock "There's something about this wolf. It's almost like it's looking into my soul." He said to Sirius.

"I don't know what to tell you Moony." Sirius replied. "I can't help but feel uneasy standing in front of this giant cat."

"Yes, I am someone who should not be underestimate, you dumb dog." Mao replied as she got into a battle stance while earning an angry look from Sirius.

Remus just looked Blanca in the eyes and felt like he was talking to him. "You may be part wolf but you are more of a sheep dog than one. You throw away your instincts to run from what you are." Blanca said to him.

"It is nothing but a curse that I live with!" Remus shouted at the wolf.

"That may be but the truth is you let it control you instead of finding a way of controlling it. As long as your a sheep dog following your shepherd you'll for ever be a weak mutt." Blanca replied. "I will show you how a real wolf acts!"

As Remus and Sirius stared down Blanca and Mao, James let out a triumphant laugh. "It seems you are still outnumbered!" He boasted.

Just then a voice could be heard. "Not for long!" As a giant man wearing a butterfly mask jumped out. "When those who need help are in trouble and no one is around to help making it seem all is lost. They should not give up hope since the hero of truth and justice is here! Behold evil-doers the Grand Papillon is here to save the day!"

Everyone just looked at him in shock as Harry just shook his head in disbelieve. However just before he could say anything a woman's voice was heard. "When all is lost do not lose hope! For I the legendary super heroine Hildegard Valentine is here to help!" She shouted as she jumped down. Everyone just looked at her and the mask she was wearing.

Just then a silver bat flew down and transformed into a man revealing to be Keith Valentine. "I see you two have made your entrances." He said as he looked at Harry. "Hello Harry."

"How is it out of all your siblings you are the most normal one?" He asked.

Keith just shrugged his shoulder. "That's something I cannot explain." He replied. "Anyway the reason we're here has to do with some news we heard and came to warn you but I see that we were too late." He said as he looked at Dumbledore. "I see that a certain annoying person is here."

"I take it you know him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." Keith answered. "He has been trying to recruit us for his stupid war which we want no part of and I can see that he is trying to drag you into whatever plans he has for you."

"Well do you think you can help us fight them off?" Harry asked.

"I would be honored to fight alongside you again." Keith said as he pulled out his sword.

"Well I say we get this party started!" Harry shouted as he fired a high powered fire spell at them causing them to scatter. The wizards were pushed back into a corner as Blanca was hitting Remus with his best attacks. Mao was making Sirius look like the dumb dog he was while also making a fool of him in the process. Ricardo and the Valentines were doing well at keeping the wizards off their balance. Dumbledore was getting fed up with this and focused his wand at Harry firing the most powerful spell he could to knock him out only for Harry to fire a spell right at his spell causing them both to collide only for Harry spell to go straight though Dumbledore's spell destroying it and head right towards him. Luckily Dumbledore was able to get out of the way in time only to be shocked when Harry began to throw his stick into the air above him where he then appeared right above Dumbledore about to hit him with a spell only for a woman to shout out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to see it was Amelia Bones along with some of her aurors, Tonks being one of them with her.

Harry seeing this just jumped down from the air landing a few feet in front of her. "It's about time you showed up." He said as Roger came out.

Amelia just looked at Harry surprised she was seeing a young version of James in front of her but was surprised even more to see Dumbledore along with his order. "Albus, what are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"Amelia I am only here to convince Harry to come back with so he can participate in the tournament." He said. "However we found out he was the one who broken into the ministry that night and tried to capture him and help him redeem himself. However he wouldn't see reason so we had no choice but to resort to force."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore in shock that he would come here and start a fight on Roger Bacon's property. "Albus, you know full well about the contract that Roger has with our world!" She shouted. "As far as I can see this is an attack on him and he has every right to cash in that contract! And I can assure you that once that happens nothing can save your position when he takes half our country's money!" Everyone was shocked hearing that. While they knew about a contract they had no idea what the terms were. "How can you do something like this?! You were there when it was made!"

Dumbledore was shocked that she knew this. He thought he had convinced the ministry back then to destroy everything containing Roger and the contract. He really didn't want Magical Britain to know that Roger had pushed him back into a corner making him look weak. "How do you know this?" He asked.

"After the break in, I realized I needed to find out about the contract that was made." She said. "The one you said you knew nothing about! I realized that I after looking through all the files we had back then I wasn't going to find what I was looking for there so I asked some of the DMLE of other countries for help and I got it. Imagine my surprise when I find out that muggles can use magic and that there have been a few cases where they almost destroyed the world! I was shocked to find out they were handled by other people and we had no hand in it because apparently back the whole wizarding world thought it would not affect them! Then I find out about the contract that was made for Roger's help and believe me when I say this he had every right to ask for it to be made since we would not help him when he came to us about it!"

Dumbledore was shocked that Amelia had found this out. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Apparently the goblins at Gringotts contacted me and told me that I need to come here. That I would find the answers I was looking for." She answered. "I still have no idea how they knew what was happening though."

"Yeah, I gave them a heads up." Harry said as he pulled out the gold coin he had earlier and turned to Roger. "I found out about me being called as a champion for the tournament the next day and knew that they would come looking for me and try to force me back so I came up with a plan. I went to Gringotts and talked to the goblins about getting a hold of Ms. Bones the second they came so she could catch them in the act. I knew she would have found out all she could by now. The goblins then gave me this coin where all I had to do was channel my magic into it and they would receive a signal telling them that they were here and get a hold of Ms. Bones."

Dumbledore just looked at Harry shocked. He was mad that Harry had knew they were coming for them and he had planned for them to be caught in the act of violating the contract. However he thought of something that he thought could convince her to capture Harry. "Amelia in case you forgot, Harry had transformed into a demon when he was at the ministry headquarters. I believe Roger had a hand in it possessing young Harry and we really should help him before he is corrupted any further."

Harry just gave out a loud groan hearing that. "I can't believe how stupid this guy is!" He shouted. "He actually thinks I'm possessed by a demon when that's far from the truth."

"What is the truth?" Amelia asked.

"I'm a harmonixer." Harry replied earning a shocked gasp and look from Lily. "I'm someone with the ability to transform into multiple monsters."

James just gave a disgusted look hearing that. "No way that thing is a Potter!" He screamed.

"How is something like that possible?" Amelia asked.

"It's genetic." Harry answered. "It skipped a few generations and I ended up with it."

"Who was the last one to have it in your family?" Amelia asked.

"My great great grandfather." Harry answered.

James just gave an offended look hearing that. "I'll have you know that the Potter family never had anything like that in our family!" He shouted.

"Ever heard the tale of the Godslayer?" Harry asked as he gave a small smirk.

"Of course I have." James replied. "However I know it's nothing but a fairy tale."

"No the tale of the Godslayer is something that really happened." Harry replied. He ignored the outbursts that came after he said that as he continued. "What people don't know is he married the love of his life and she gave birth to a daughter. Then their daughter fell in love with a man and they got married where she gave birth to son. Their son married a woman who gave birth to two girls and one of those girls was born a witch while the other wasn't." The wizards began to see where he was going as they looked at Lily who was shocked at hearing this. "Now the girl that was born a witch got married to a wizard and she gave birth to twin boys. Now one of them was a wizard while the other was mistaken for a squib the night Voldemort attacked them however what they didn't know was that something happened that night that mutated his magical core to the point it awakened the harmonixer gene in him. However since no one could see that his core was mutated they just believe that boy was a squib and tossed him away but not before someone put some powerful seals on him thinking he was under some kind of dark influence."

Amelia began to see where Harry was going with this and glared at Dumbledore. She could already hear his defense that he thought Harry was under some kind of dark spell and did what he thought was best since he had no idea his core had mutated. She then looked at Harry. "How did you meet Mr. Bacon, Harry?" She asked.

"Look, I'm willing to tell you and only you the whole story later but I'll just say the important parts. I ended back in time where Roger found me and took me in. Some stuff happened and I ended up back up in the present. When I got back to the present I immediately came back to Roger." He replied.

James just looked at Lily and screamed. "How dare you not say anything about your monster of a grandfather! Do you know how much this will hurt my family name?! I can't believe you would hide this from me!"

"I thought it was just a story James!" Lily cried out. "I didn't think it was real!"

"Your great grandmother was stupid to marry a monster like that!." James shouted out only to be blasted by a wind spell from Harry.

"Don't you dare speak of Alice like that!" Harry shouted. "She saw Yuri for who he was! In fact she was far special than all you wizards combined. She was the Key to Light!"

"Key to Light?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Key to Light is a person who is the physical embodiment of light magic. Not only was Alice powerful in using light magic she had tremendous magical power as well." Harry responded.

Amelia just absorbed what she heard slowly as she stared at the stick Harry was holding. "I'm curious about that wand you're holding. What is it?" She asked.

Harry just looked at the stick he was holding as it dissolved in his hand. "Oh that? It's basically a wand made out of concentrated magic." He replied. "Apparently I got Alice's tremendous magic power as well."

James just looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, should we be worried about Charles becoming anything like that?" He asked as he pointed towards Harry.

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry had answered for him. "You don't have to worry about Golden Boy having my powers. He would have already awakened them already if he had them given what's been going on at Hogwarts since he started." He said.

Dumbledore became frustrated the second Harry had said that since Amelia was there which caused her to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know what's been happening at the school since Golden Boy started?" Harry asked only for Amelia to shake her head. "Well in the first year the old goat over there convinced Nicholas Flammel to let him hide the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. He then had it protected by a bunch of traps that were made for so that a first year can get past them almost like it was a giant test." Amelia just glared at Dumbledore who was starting to sweat wondering how Harry knew this. "We know this because Nicholas told us he had gave him a fake that allowed him to know what was going on and what it was being used for. Second year a student got possessed by a diary belonging to a certain dark lord that caused her to wake up Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. I don't need to tell you what happened third year with the dementors since you know about that. However this year is still something. I mean Golden Boy being chosen as champion because the Goblet of Fire spat out his name along with mine and all that was put up was an age line. I mean someone had to use a very powerful spell in order to convince it to spit out our names. I mean wasn't there any guards there?"

Amelia just stared at Dumbledore making him flinch. She was very mad at what she was hearing. Her niece was put in danger every year and she didn't know it. Instead of contacting the DMLE Dumbledore had kept everything that happened to himself. "Albus, I have so many questions and I will be getting answers but there is one question I want answered now!" She shouted causing him to tremble. "How is it there names came out of the goblet?"

"I don't know Amelia. I'm currently having Alastor look into it. Hopefully he will be getting answers." Dumbledore said hoping to convince her.

Harry just gave a small laugh. "I find it funny that something like this had happened on Alastor Moody's watch." He said. "I mean the only way someone could of put in our names into the goblet was at night time but from what I heard he was guarding the goblet. I mean it would be impossible for them who ever put our names in to sneak past him so they would of had to knock him out but he wasn't knocked out. It almost makes me think that it wasn't Alastor Moody guarding the goblet at night since he would never let anything get past him. I mean he drinks from his flask all the time to help keep him sharp so it just makes me wonder how this could happen."

Amelia thought to herself for a moment and realized Harry was right. There was no way Alastor would let someone get past him without him knowing. They would have to get the drop on him first. She turned to some one of her aurors with her. She told him to go to Hogwarts with a few other aurors and question Moody in a separate room and also take his flask away. As soon as they left she looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, starting from now the DMLE will taking over the investigation into the matter of the goblet." She said.

Dumbledore was doing his best to keep his anger from showing. He couldn't believe how Harry basically destroyed his plans for Barty as well everything that happened the past years and the fact the Nicholas had gave him a fake stone was something he did not see. "Amelia, I can assure you that we have everything under control." He said.

"No you don't Albus." Amelia replied. "If you did none of this would be happening!"

Dumbledore just sighed. As much as he wanted to get rid of Harry he couldn't. Not Now. He had no idea about the Key to Light but now that he did and the fact that Harry had access to it's power all he could see was a very powerful pawn to use against Voldemort. He realized now that he shouldn't have made the mistake of disposing Harry but he needed to make up for it. He needed Harry to be loyal to him. "Amelia, it's very important that Harry participate in the tournament since the Goblet of Fire had chosen him as a champion."

"The Goblet of Fire?" Roger asked as he began thinking. "That sounds familiar."

Harry turned to look at Roger. "Wait a minute. Roger didn't you tell me that you helped in designing certain artifacts for the wizards?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry I did." Roger confirmed.

"Was the Goblet of Fire one of them?"

Roger just thought for a minute. "I may have but I don't fully remember." he said.

Harry just sighed seeing where Roger was going with this. "Fine, I'll go on the magazine run for you." He said.

Roger just gave a smile. "Now I remember! Yes, I did help in designing it!" He shouted. "But it came to me that someone may try putting someone's name in it without their consent so I added a special clause. If someone who put their name into it willingly had their name come out and they weren't there then they would be summoned there. Meaning that since Harry wasn't summoned there it proves he didn't consent to it however it does give him the option of choosing whether to participate or not."

"We don't know if that's actually true Amelia." Dumbledore said. "It would be best if Harry come with us. Besides he deserves to be with his family."

Amelia thought about everything she had heard when she arrived and realized something. "Yes, he does." She said as she turned to Roger. "Mr. Bacon, I'm curious, did you adopt Harry?" She asked.

"Yes, I did Ms. Bones." Roger answered. "When Harry came back to me he showed me the document his parents had signed which made it easy for me to adopt him since they basically disowned him. I went to the goblins and they helped arranged it. They also revealed while he was disowned by the Potters he was the heir to several other houses."

Amelia could see what Dumbledore was about to say but cut him off. "Forget it Albus." She said. "The second Harry was adopted by Mr. Bacon the houses he is the heir to became property of the Bacon family putting them under the protection of the contract. Speaking of which you have basically violated by trying to take Harry away from Mr. Bacon. In other words kidnapping! You have just cost Magical Britain half of their assets!"

"That's only if we decide to cash it in." Harry said. "However we're willing to hold off on it for now."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Look the only thing we want are the people that stole from us. However I think a deadline might help motivate your country into finding them. So I will participate in the tournament and if the ones who have stolen from us are not handed over to us then we will cash it in." Harry explained.

"What will you do when you get them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Kill them." Harry replied. "Not only did they steal from us they're trying to open a can of worms that needs to stay shut."

Amelia had understood what Harry had meant. She knew that people who stole from Roger were responsible for summoning that huge monster of Malice. She tried to question Lucius Malfoy but he had claimed he was under the Imperius curse again and that was the only excuse Fudge needed to bail him out. Amelia hated how Fudge undermined her on this but was glad that the stunt Harry had pulled on the minister had damaged his reputation. She had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he was kicked out. "Very well, just know I will do everything in my power to help you." She said.

After that Amelia forced Dumbledore and the others to leave and took off a little later. Roger had approached Harry on why he revealed that Alice was the Key to Light since Dumbledore would probably do everything he can to get him under his control. Harry had just explained that's what he wanted. He would give Dumbledore the opportunity to think he can control him while actually he would be trying to find the location to the Resurrection Stone. The Resurrection Stone was more important than the thieves since they couldn't take the chance of it being out there since he could be used with the Emigre Manuscript. Roger understood where Harry was going with this and agreed as he got the Bacon Jet ready. Their first stop to get Roger his magazine then Magical Britain.

THE END

* * *

 **First let me explain about Harry's Fusion forms. His initial form is basically a form of Death. I thought it would be appropriate as for his others they're basically powered up forms of the creatures in the wizarding world owls being on of them. As for adding Mao and Ricardo into the story I just thought it was appropriate plus I really like Mao. Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to.** **The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
